


i'm unstoppable today

by protect_rosie



Series: you're my story [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: Mason leaves the week before christmas, says he's been here for five years too long. Mike lets him because there's nothing he can really do - Mason doesn't love him anymore. If you love him, let him go.





	1. i wish this love ended in autumn

**Author's Note:**

> anyway im terrible at summaries but that was the best i could come up w so
> 
> this,,, honestly i dont know what this is but im really enjoying writing it so i hope u guys enjoy reading it too (also it's good if u read [waiting for the spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8255968) but not absolutely necessary bc i think this story does a good job of giving u some background information on the situation)
> 
> in case u havent read it [here is part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8255968)
> 
> also im planning on having at least the next chapter up before the year is over so beta/cheerleader help would be awesome (see end notes for more)
> 
> story title from Sia's _Unstoppable_ , chapter 1 title from Crown the Empire's _There Will Be No Christmas_
> 
> enjoy!
> 
>  **edit 22 Nov 2016** : just some very minor edits that should make a piece of the dialogue near the end a bit more clear
> 
>  **edit 27 Nov 2016** : i realized the part when mike and mark are making their way back to mike's place it said "only their breathing and people's conversation in the background" which made no sense bc theyre in mikes car so i fixed it hopefully thatll make things easier to read

Mike tries not to think about how sad he looks.

 

He goes on with his life: wakes up at the same hour, gets ready for work in the same way, eats the same breakfast, and works the same job. Mason’s departure changes nothing, except for the fact that Mike now has no one to come home to and eat dinner with. Mason’s departure changes nothing, except that sometimes Mike makes too much food for one person, sometimes makes too much coffee or tea, sometimes feels _too much_.

 

Mason’s departure changes nothing, except that’s not exactly the truth. Mason’s departure changes almost every little aspect of Mike’s life, and it makes Mike hate himself all the much more. He shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t feel like Mason was, _is_ everything to him. Mason left him, just got up and left when things got a little hard. He didn’t love Mike. Mike shouldn’t still love him either.

 

It makes Mike angry, makes him want to punch a wall, because he shouldn’t be feeling sad and sorry for himself; he should be up and doing all the things he never got to do with Mason.

 

But he can’t.

 

Mason was the biggest part of him, and now he’s not there anymore, and won’t ever be again. Mason was the biggest part of him, but Mike wasn’t the biggest part of Mason, and that’s, maybe, what hurts the most.

 

Mike decides to take the rest of the year off.

  
  
  
  


His brother calls him about two days after Mason leaves. He feels a little guilty because he’s been too busy wallowing in self-pity that he hasn’t called any of them in a while.

 

“Hey, Mark,” he says, his voice doesn’t sound as sad as it did yesterday.

 

“Mike,” Mark replies. “How’ve you been? You, uh, haven’t called us in a while - mom’s worried. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, uh, I’ve been really busy, with work and everything.”

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not, I really have been busy.”

 

“Ok,” he says. There’s a minute of silence before Mark says something again, “So should I book my flight back to Kenora now?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Mike asks, and suddenly he has a feeling, that instead of calling, Mark flew down to Philly. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m in Philly.”

 

“Of course you would fly down instead of calling or texting. I’m on my way.”

 

“Thanks.”

  
  
  
  


Mike holds on to Mark a little longer than necessary. Mark doesn’t say anything, and just holds him closer, holds him for about five minutes, and they’re just standing there in the middle of the airport.

 

“Ok,” Mark says, his eyebrows are up to his hairline, which makes Mike’s stomach drop. “You definitely lied to me about being ok, but, I’m not going to make you talk about it until you’re ready. So, are you going to buy me dinner or?”

 

Mike’s the most thankful then, so he says, “I know just the place.”

 

They make small talk on the way to the parking lot: Mike asks how Lauren, Mark’s girlfriend, is doing, and if she’s still working at her brother’s firm. Mark, unknowingly, makes the mistake of asking about Mason. It’s a good thing they haven’t backed out of the parking lot, or Mike’s pretty sure he would have crashed into someone else.

 

He’s silent, and Mark picks up on it.

 

“I see,” Mark says. “Just, uh, just tell me when you’re ready, ok?”

 

“I will.”

 

They’re silent the rest of the time; Mike stares straight ahead, focusing on the road ahead, while Mark looks out the window and thinks.

  
  
  


Mike takes Mark to the same diner he walked to on the day Mason left.

 

It’s much busier this time, there’s a line for people waiting to be seated, even. People’s conversations fill the room, some enthusiastic, some somber. There are people with scarves wrapped around their throats. There’s even a person with a blanket wrapped around them - they look really cozy as they talk to their friend, and for a small moment, Mike’s a little jealous.

 

Until.

 

Until, he catches sight of the tall, blonde man that took his order _that_ night. He’s not wearing a white shirt this time, but one of the ugliest (if not, _the_ ugliest) ugly christmas sweater Mike’s ever seen anyone wear - a mix of red, blue, and green snowmen and snowflakes on a yellow background. It looks good on him, though. Somehow, he makes it work.

 

A weight comes off Mike’s chest when the man catches sight of him and smiles, Mike smiles back.

 

 _Home_ , Mike thinks, _he makes me feel like I’m home_.

 

The line moves forward a couple of steps, and it forces Mike’s attention away from _him_.

 

“So, what’s good here?” Mark asks, swiping through his phone.

 

“Well, I’ve only been here twice, and, uh, Mason always ordered for us,” Mike says. He’s silent for a while, hands curling into fists, and then relaxing. “But I remember what he ordered - it’s chicken tenders with this spicy sauce, and these really good mashed potatoes. You’re going to love it.”

 

“I’m trusting you.”

 

“I won’t let you down.”

  
  
  
  


They’re led to their seats five minutes later, menus in hand. They thank the hostess and she leaves.

 

“I’m ready,” Mike says.

 

“Pardon?” Mark asks, setting his phone on the table.

 

“I’m gonna tell you about me and Mason.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do it here, and not at home?”

 

“I’m sure. If I don’t tell you now, I don’t know when I’ll want to talk about this again.”

 

“Ok, go ahead.”

 

Mike nods, “Mason broke up with me because he said I was too needy, which I don’t think I was, like I gave him his space, I understood that sometimes he had to stay late for his job sometimes. I get it, like that was me at the beginning of our relationship - I didn’t really have time for him, I told him that and he said he understood.” Mike’s silent for a while. “But you know, I did want so see him sometimes. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, sleep in the same bed as him - I wanted to be _near_ him. Not always, just sometimes. He started getting angry at me for wanting to hug him when he came home from work, like legit angry-”

 

“Did he ever hit you?” Mark’s angry now, knuckles white. “Because I swear, I’ll go find that piece of shit and-”

 

“It’s fine, Mark, don’t worry. He never put his hands on me, I swear. He just, he ignored me, that’s all he ever did. And when I asked him why, he told me that I was overwhelming him and that the only way he thought to let me know was by ignoring me.”

 

“What an asshole.”

 

Mike shrugs.

 

“Nothing I could really do about it, you know?” he says. “I loved him and I was willing to put up with him. It got to the point where I thought _I would give my life if he just spoke to me again_ , I know it sounds dumb, but I really was willing to do anything to get him to speak to me again.”

 

“If I see him again, I’m going to fucking kill him,” Mark whispers. “What the fuck? I just, god, Mike, how could you put up with that? You deserve much better.”

 

“I really loved him, but he didn’t love me. I don’t think he ever did, because I just kept trying to get him to talk to me again, and he started yelling. We started arguing, and one thing led to another, and well, he just left me one day, said he’d been with me too long, and I didn’t try to stop him.”

 

Before Mark can say anything, they’re interrupted by the tall, blonde man in the hideous christmas sweater.

 

“Hi, my name is Jeff and I’ll be your server tonight,” he says. “Are you guys ready to order?”

 

 _Home, home, home_.

 

Mike swallows, “Uh, yeah. We’ll have two orders of the chicken tender platter, cheesy mashed potatoes for him and the cheese and bacon ones for me.”

 

“Alright, and what would you like to drink?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“May I recommend the mango lemonade, I made a fresh batch a couple hours ago, and it is very good.”

 

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it,” Mike says. “We’ll both have one, thank you.”

 

Jeff leaves and Mike can’t help but stare after him.

 

“He’s cute,” Marks says, which startles Mike out of his trance. “But, are you sure?”

 

“Sure about what?” Mike replies, suddenly tense.

 

“About, _you know_ , ugh, I just, uh, I just don’t want you getting hurt. Again. Not so soon.” There’s a silence, and they just stare at each other for a while, the air between them thick. “Look, I’m not assuming anything, but, just be careful, ok?”

 

“I appreciate this and everything, but I’m not planning on anything, ok? You can stop worrying now - I’ll be fine.”

 

Mark looks doubtful, but thankfully, drops the subject.

 

Mike has never been more thankful.

  
  
  
  


“So are you coming for christmas or what?” Mark asks on their way back to Mike’s place.

 

“I don’t know,” Mike replies as they pull up the driveway. “I don’t think I’m ready to face anyone, or answer any questions about why I still haven’t brought him up yet. I don’t...I don’t think I can.”

 

“Don’t you think being surrounded by people who genuinely care about you would help?”

 

They're quiet, just looking at each other, only the sound of their breathing and leaves rustling in the background.

 

“Please promise me you’ll think about it?” Mark pleads.

 

“Ok.”

  
  
  
  


Mike tries not to think about how defeated he looks. Instead, he tries to concentrate on giving his mom the biggest hug he’s given her in a long time.

 

“I’m glad you made it, Michael,” she says, voice muffled in Mike’s sweater. “I wasn’t sure Mark would convince you to come up here. I’m very happy that you are, though. I love you, son.”

 

“I love you, too, mom. I thought it would be nice to come up here for once. It feels like I haven’t been home for christmas in forever. I’m sorry I didn’t come up here sooner.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize. What matters is that you’re here now, ok? Your father’s going to be so happy that you came home.”

 

“It’s going to be nice to see him, too.”

 

He’s led to the kitchen, where Matt’s working on something on the stove, and suddenly, Mike feels like he’s four again. It’s a nice, warm feeling, and it makes him forget everything that’s happened in the last few days. It makes him feel like there are absolutely no worries in the world, nothing to fear, nothing to regret.

 

“Can I help out with anything?” Mike asks, and Matt turns around with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Oh, little brother,” Matt says. “You made it! How was the trip? I bet Mark didn’t stop yapping the entire time, eh?”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to chop my ear off right then and there. Too bad I didn’t have anything to do it with, such a shame.”

 

“Hey!” Mark protests. “I do everything I can for this family, and you guys treat me like this? Ungrateful.”

 

“You really want to talk about ungrateful?” Matt asks.

 

From then, the argument dissolves into a chirping match. Mike watches from besides his mom, who wraps an arm around his waist. And yeah, it definitely feels like he’s four again.

  
  
  
  


They eat dinner, which turns out to be a new recipe Matt’s been working on - spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce, which he made from tomatoes picked right out of his garden. It’s good, just the right amount of tangy, and just chunky enough. His father joins them mid-dinner, and Mike almost cries at how much more grey his dad’s hair looks; he really hasn’t been home in a while.

 

“I set up your old room,” Mike’s mom says. “Now, I have to go into work for a bit tomorrow, but I’m sure Matt will keep you company.” She stands up, ruffles his hair, and leaves them with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to call it a night as well,” their dad says. “Good night, boys, don’t stay up too late.”

 

“So,” Matt says, pulling up a chair in front of Mike. “How are things with you and your boy?”

 

Mike’s stomach drops down to his feet, and suddenly he’s reminded that Mason’s gone, again. He’d been hoping nobody would bring it up - they never do, after all. He hesitates, looks around, trying to control his emotions.

 

“There’s no more us,” Mike says, a little surprised at how even his voice sounds. “Mason left me a couple of days ago, said he’d been with me for too long, just got up and left.”

 

“Geez, Mike, I’m sorry for asking,” Matt says, looking apologetic as he squeezes Mike’s knee. “If it helps, he wasn’t good enough for you anyway.”

 

“He’s right, you know,” Mark chimes in. “You were always too good for him.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll find someone better.”

 

Mike hopes they’re right.

  
  
  
  


The days leading up to christmas are hectic - Mike’s dragged all across town by his brothers, picking up last minute presents, and sometimes groceries their mother had asked for. It makes him feel good, makes him feel useful, and for once in a long time, he feels loved.

 

Christmas day comes in a flurry.

 

Mike’s woken up by his mom at five am, asking him to help with the family’s special recipe salad. He boils potatoes and carrots until they’re soft. He cuts them into cubes, and places them in the purple bowl his mom had asked him to buy the day before. He opens a can of peas, and watches them fall into the bowl like a green avalanche. A couple of spoonfuls of mayonnaise, and some mixing later, and the salad’s finally done.  

 

They’re done cooking dinner by six in the afternoon.

 

“Go get ready,” Mike’s mom says. “Everyone should start arriving soon. I’ll finish up here.”

 

Mike gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before he runs off, happy that he can finally have a hot shower.

  
  
  
  


Mike feels rested, loose and happy after he’s out of the shower. For the first time in a long time, there’s nothing on his mind but happiness, peace and love. It’s like Mason leaving lifted a huge weight off his chest, one he didn’t know he’d been holding; because Mason always made Mike feel happy and content, like there wasn’t a single thing to worry about.

 

Mason had been a huge part of Mike’s life, after all, they were together for almost five years. _Almost five years too long_ , Mike’s brain supplies.

 

But, they weren’t together anymore. Mason left, and Mike had let him.

 

There’s nothing more he can do about it. If you love a person let them go, they all say, if that person comes back, they love you too.

 

Mike’s phone starts ringing.

 

“Hi, Mike,” Mason says. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”


	2. but darling, you can’t stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things r progressing a little more and it's been really fun to write
> 
> i don't know when the next chapter will be up but im hoping to get it up before the end of the year (no promises tho bc finals r coming up and theres so much to do)
> 
> i hope u guys r enjoying this as much as im enjoying writing it!
> 
> chapter title from _My House_ by Pvris
> 
> enjoy!

Mike’s conversation with Mason leaves him feeling like he’s back to square one, like running off to Kenora with his family, instead of hanging out back in Philly waiting for Mason to come back, was a mistake. The conversation leaves him feeling like everything that went down between them, somehow, is his fault, that he was to blame for everything that went wrong. It makes him feel like he’s a bad person.

 

Mason’s always had a way to make Mike feel at fault. Maybe Mason’s ability to make Mike feel guilty is the reason for their downfall. Maybe their relationship has been deteriorating since the beginning.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Mike’s been living with Mason for four months when they celebrate their first anniversary. It’s two days before christmas, so Mike only gets him something small - a red ball cap with their anniversary date stitched inside. He places it inside a green box with a white bow wrapped around it. _

 

_ He’s going to love it, Mike thinks, or at least, I hope so. _

 

_ He makes Mason’s favorite dinner - spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of garlic bread - and sets the table; red cloth with gold accents, and a white candle in the middle. _

 

_ // _

 

_ Mason arrives with a coworker, who introduces himself as Steven. _

 

_ It turns out Steven is staying for dinner. _

 

_ “But, I, uh, I didn’t make enough for three,” Mike says. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know we’d have company.” _

 

_ Mason sighs, “That’s fine, I guess, we’ll just go out for dinner.” _

 

_ “But, I worked really hard on this. It’s our anniversary.” _

 

_ “So?” _

 

_ “I’m staying here and eating what I made,” Mike says, jaw set. “You can go ahead and go eat out, if you want.” _

 

_ Mason looks at Steven, and they walk off, with not another look at Mike. _

 

_ // _

 

_ Mike cries a lot that night, feeling inadequate, like he’ll never be enough or good enough for Mason. It makes a ball of despair form in Mike’s stomach, leaving him almost breathless and hopeless.  _

 

_ Is the passion and love that Mason confessed to the night he first moved in, gone? Has it just gone with the wind and scattered somewhere else? Did Mason’s love for Mike end in autumn, floated off in the breeze?  _

 

_ // _

 

_ Mike doesn’t talk to Mason for a week, doesn’t try, wants to see if Mason’ll talk to him first. He doesn’t. Mason just goes on with his daily life, doing what he always does, sidestepping Mike if he gets in the way. _

 

_ Finally, like always, Mike gives in first. _

 

_ “Listen,” Mike says, one morning before Mason’s off to work. “I don’t appreciate what you did last week. I worked very hard on dinner, and seeing you go off somewhere else - especially on the night of our anniversary - really sucked.” _

 

_ “I know it did,” Mason replies. “But don’t you think you were being a little rude, too? We had a guest in our home and you were being very dismissive.” _

 

_ “It was our anniversary! You know how much anniversaries mean to me. I’m sorry, but you should have known that.” _

 

_ “I’m not going to argue about this with you any more. You don’t want me bringing my friends home anymore? Fine, I won’t, but don’t be bringing yours either. This conversation is over.” _

 

_ Mike stares at Mason, mouth wide open, as he leaves.  _

 

_ He doesn’t bring that night up again. Neither does Mason. _

  
  
  
  
  


The flight back to Philly seems to take forever, mostly because last-minute flyers are rushing through the doors, trying to make it in time for New Years. A lot of things happen - people forget their IDs or passports, they forget to check in their bags, which forces them to argue with the staff, before finally giving in and paying the extra fee. 

 

In the end, Mike gets home before ten pm. 

 

The apartment is cold and dark when he opens the door. It makes his skin feel too tight and gross, and suddenly, Mike can’t breathe. He shoves his suitcase inside and slams the door shut. 

 

Mike runs as fast as he can, his legs feel like jelly about a minute of running, to get as far away as he can. 

 

He arrives at the diner, but only finds Jeff closing it. 

 

“Oh hi,” Jeff says. “Sorry, but you just missed us. Well, not me, I’m closing up today. Kinda fucked up, isn’t it, that they’re making me close on the day before my birthday, eh? At least we don’t open on my actual birthday, which is good, I guess. Sorry for rambling.”

 

Mike feels a little more calm after Jeff’s little spiel.

 

“It’s fine,” Mike replies. “I don’t know why I even thought this would be open in the first place - it’s New Year’s Eve.”

 

“There are some places that are open, so I don’t blame you.” Jeff is silent, eyes roaming Mike’s face. “Actually, I was going to head to a bar, you wanna come?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jeff smiles and offers Mike his hand. Mike takes it.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeff takes them to a bar only a couple of blocks away.

 

“This is where I come in after work sometimes,” Jeff says. “Didn’t think I’d be spending another birthday here, but now that I am, let’s make the best of it, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” Mike says, genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time.

 

Jeff smiles back.

 

_ Home, home, home _ .

 

The bar is surprisingly full, couples all over each other in the booths and on the dance floor, enjoying themselves as they prepare to ring in the new year. There are no chairs, booths, or stools by the bar, only standing room. 

 

Mike tugs Jeff’s hand toward an empty table near the dance floor.

 

“You don’t mind do you?” Jeff says, and Mike doesn’t know whether Jeff’s referring to the fact that they’re still holding hands or the table.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“I’ll go get us some drinks. Think you can hold down the fort?”

 

Mike laughs, “Of course.”

 

A slow, soft song starts to play. All the couples cheer and rush to the dance floor; they wrap their arms around each other, stare into each other’s eyes, and start swaying from side to side. Each of the couples - at least the ones Mike can see - look like they’re in love from the way their eyes glisten. And maybe, just maybe, it’s the light reflecting in their eyes.

 

They dance with such proximity that it makes Mike a little jealous. He wants to be  _ that  _ close to somebody again. 

 

Jeff startles him then, but promptly apologizes profusely.

 

“Didn’t know you were that focused,” he says, setting Mike’s drink in front of him. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Mike replies. “Thanks for the drink, by the way.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

They stand there in silence, looking to the dance floor. 

 

“I haven’t been dancing out in a while,” Mike says, pushing his now-empty cup aside. “My ex didn’t really like dancing, which ironically enough, is how we met. We were together for almost five years and we went dancing together twice.”

 

Jeff’s eyebrows are all the way up to his hairline, “No way. Only twice?”

 

“Yeah, only twice, which is such a shame because I am a  _ great  _ dancer, the best that ever came out of Canada.”

 

“Now I don’t know about that,” he replies. “See, my mom said  _ I  _ was the best dancer to ever come out of Canada. We had dance contests when I was little on christmas to see who would open the first present.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, and, yours truly, would almost always open a present first. Except when my sister started taking dance classes, then she got really good, and won. But, I still was one of the first ones to open a present, so I think that says a lot about how good of a dancer I am.”

 

Mike has a feeling Jeff’s belting out a small white lie.

 

“If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask,” Mike laughs. “You didn’t have to make up a story about you being a great dancer.”

 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

 

“It did.”

 

Jeff takes Mike’s hand, leading them to the dance floor, just in time for the next song. Their drinks are abandoned, but Mike can’t bring himself to care - all he can focus on is Jeff’s warm, solid hands in his. There’s nothing in Mike’s head in that moment, he feels like he’s home, he feels without pain or unhappiness. 

 

_ Home _ .

 

It should feel weird, that Mike’s already feeling like he’s home so little time after Mason’s departure, but it doesn’t. There’s something about Jeff that makes all the worries, all the distractions, go away, float off with the wind. There’s something in Jeff’s smile that makes the ball of sorrow rooted in Mike’s stomach unravel and dissipate. It’s like Jeff was sent from the heavens to make Mike a better him. 

 

The song starts, and immediately Mike can tell it’s going to be another slow one. 

 

Beyonce’s melodic voice starts filtering through the speakers.  _ You got me lookin’ so crazy, my baby _ , she sings, the piano playing at a slow pace that makes Mike feels like he’s on a cloud,  _ I’m not myself lately, I’m foolish, I don’t do this. _

 

Jeff sways them from side to side, slow and calm. 

 

He bows for Mike when the song ends; Mike just laughs and claps, eyes crinkled at the sides. 

 

“I guess you weren’t lying as much as I thought,” Mike says. “Hadn’t danced like that in a while.”

 

“What’s a little white lie to make someone like you happy?” Jeff asks. 

 

Mike’s heart starts beating faster. 

 

“Someone like me?”

 

“You know...I know we just met like two weeks ago, but, there’s just something about you that makes me feel like you deserve the world.”

 

“You really think I deserve the world?”

 

“Have I ever lied to you?”

 

Mike’s breath stops, and he makes the split decision to kiss Jeff. Jeff’s lips are soft, and at first, he doesn’t kiss back, but as soon as he feels Mike pull away, he wraps his arms around Mike and pulls him closer. It’s less of a kiss at that point, and more of a press of their lips. 

 

“I, uh, I’m sorry about that,” Mike says. “I just broke up with my ex, you know, the one I told you I had been with for almost five years. This feels like  _ it should feel like  _ it’s too soon to be moving on, if that makes any sense, but it doesn’t. At all. Is that weird?”

 

“Well, then,” Jeff says. “Let me stand by you, help you out until it doesn’t feel like it’s too soon.”

 

“Ok.”

  
  
  
  
  


Mike vaguely remembers offering Jeff the guest room before he’s passed out in his bed. 

 

He wakes up to the smell of coffee, and to the sound of someone making themselves at home in his kitchen. 

 

“Thanks for making breakfast,” Mike says, once he’s down in the kitchen. 

 

“No problem,” Jeff replies, hard at work on what smells to be eggs and bacon. “I love cooking, and I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry when you woke up, so, I made breakfast anyway.”

 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

 

“Nope,” he says, setting a mug on the counter. “Just drink this coffee and tell me more about yourself.”

 

“You really want me to tell you my whole life story?”

 

“If you’re in the mood, yeah.”

 

Mike laughs, but begins to tell him everything anyway.

 

He starts by telling Jeff about his birth.  _ Eleventh of February of 1985 _ , he says in a dramatic voice, which earns him a  _ are you fucking kidding me?  _ glare from Jeff. They both laugh, but Mike continues, telling Jeff about his first crush, his first kiss, his first time going to school by himself. 

 

Soon, Mike’s told him all about his childhood, his teenage years, and about his move to Philadelphia. 

 

“And I’ve been living here ever since,” Mike concludes. “Aside from everything that’s happened, I really like it here. Plus, now there’s a little extra incentive to stay.”

 

“I bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still looking for a beta/cheerleader if u r interested catch me over @ richxe on tumblr
> 
> comments/kudos r always so appreciated, thank u so much to everyone who has left one!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a beta so if u think ud be interested in that hmu @ richxe on tumblr
> 
> comments/kudos r greatly appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
